


Party Crasher

by LoriLemons



Series: Doctor's Slumber Party [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Filthy, First Time, Jealousy, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, i should be ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLemons/pseuds/LoriLemons
Summary: Yaz and The Doctor are having a slumber party and The Master crashes the party. Things get a little smutty, okay very smutty.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Doctor's Slumber Party [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723027
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Party Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of the my T rated Thasmin fic, but this time, the Master gets involved and makes it all about himself and turns this super E rated. This is not affiliated with my other Thoschei story and was just a shameless way for my bisexual ass to write a dirty threesome scene between the three of them, I mean, look at them, they're all hot and they make me breathe heavy. I am however, first and foremost a Thoschei shipper and that's my OTP. Don't read this if you don't want to read shameless, 95% plotless, sex. This got a bit long and detailed, but hey, this was just for fun anyway.

When The Master burst through The Doctor's bedroom door, his eyes widened at the sight of Yaz down on the bed, The Doctor on top of her, one hand up the skirt of the human's black frilly dress as they kissed each other voraciously. He instantly felt his plaid trousers tighten on his crotch. They both looked up in shock to see him there and he smiled at them wickedly.

“Hello ladies,” and he laughed maniacally. 

“What are you doing here,” demanded the Doctor, looking rather lovely in a fancy one piece dress romper, her makeup done, but her rose colored lipstick smeared on her mouth. He was going to have so much fun, if she didn't kill him first. Yaz also looked up and he had to admit, for a human, she was very beautiful. Her lipstick was also smeared and she was panting. The Doctor's hand was still resting on her thigh under her skirt. 

“Master, how did you get in here,” gasped the Doctor. 

“Well, for one, you let “O” on your Tardis, big mistake, and also, I have a key, remember I used to live here for awhile,” he explained, reminding her of when he was Missy. 

“Alright, let's try this one, why are you here,” demanded The Doctor. 

“Because our gorgeous Yaz here posted a very desirable picture of both of you on her profile and I had to come see for myself, I have to admit, I am not disappointed,” he looked over them lewdly.

The Doctor sighed dramatically and Yaz just stared up at him with huge dark eyes. 

“Well, you're not invited, this is a girls night, a sleepover, and you're not a girl,” sassed the Doctor.

“I beg to differ, love, I was a girl, so technically, by human standards, I can be here,” The Master argued.

“Yes, but you're not currently a girl,” The Doctor argued back, her hand finally leaving Yaz's thigh as she sat up to glare at him.

“You caught me, I'm very much a man now,” he said huskily, looking down at the tent in his pants. 

“So what do you want Master,” asked The Doctor. 

“I want to join in on the party,” he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Yaz had yet to speak, she was still reeling from getting to make out with The Doctor and then being caught by the only other person she was attracted to. The pair of Time Lords were a fantasy for her and she hated herself for it. Well, at least half of it. She would never regret The Doctor, not for as long as she lived, but the Master was a different story. She had really liked him when he'd been posing as O and she remembered the way he'd flirted with her, even on the plane when he was about to kill all of them, he'd told her to stick with him. She wondered how serious he'd been about that and how much of saying that was for the Doctor's benefit. 

The Master walked slowly into the room and promptly took off his jacket, placing it on a chair. So arrogant, thought he was going to be accepted, like The Doctor wouldn't knock him on his arse. He came to sit down next to the women and then he put his hand down on the Doctor's knee and smiled. 

“Leave,” said the Doctor in exasperation.

“Oh, I'm interrupting, is your new regeneration a lesbian then,” he asked as if he were fascinated.

“We're trying to have a slumber party,” insisted The Doctor.

Yaz had sat up on the bed and pulled her dress right and was pushing her long black hair behind her ear. She watched the two aliens and their battle of the wills in fascination. They were both very attractive beings, but seemed to be very angry with each other. Yaz could see the sexual tension rolling off of them and her eyes widened as they glared into each other's faces, so close they could almost kiss. 

“Well, we have popcorn, and we could watch another movie,” Yaz joked to alleviate some of their tension. 

The Master's dark eyes widened and he smiled, “Why thank you Yaz, that is very nice of you, some people have completely lost their hospitality.” 

“You tried to kill us,” shrieked the Doctor. 

“And you got me caught by Nazi's and left me in the past, so we're even,” he said with some heat. 

Yaz grabbed the bowl of popcorn and shoved it in The Master's lap, causing him to hiss lightly with the knock to his crotch. He smiled at Yaz again, and then back at The Doctor so smugly. Yaz got back into her VUDU app, and looked for another movie. She randomly chose one and it turned out to be “Mean Girls”. The Master didn't look impressed, but he wasn't there for the movie anyway. 

“You ladies do look particularly lovely tonight,” said the Master, a hint of menace belying his polite comment. 

“Thank you,” said Yaz, but the Doctor just frowned at him, the little line between her eyes deepening. 

“And you,” he breathed, looking at the Doctor, “You're breathtaking, I've never seen you like this.”

The Doctor was still frowning, but Yaz could tell that part of it was because she was trying to keep her guard up with him. Was this really happening? This whole night was insanity. A sleepover with The Doctor, making out with the Doctor, being walked in on by The Master and now watching a movie while the two of them were on the verge of mortal combat. 

“And I can see your very perky little breasts under that outfit, it's quite fetching,” The Master told the Doctor, his eyes shooting back down and then to her face again. 

The Doctor pulled her skinny arms over her chest and clenched her jaw. Yaz's eyes too went to The Doctor's chest and then she darted her tongue out to lick at her dry lips. The Master caught the movement and smiled. 

“I hate to be the one to spoil a great thing, but why do you seem to think that kissing Yaz is part of having a sleepover,” asked The Doctor.

“Because that's what Earth girls do at slumber parties. They eat snacks, watch movies, dress up, talk about boys and then they teach each other how to kiss,” replied the Doctor like he didn't know anything.

Yaz blushed and The Master laughed, “I must have missed that while I was Missy, although I suppose it would have been nice to do so with Clara.” 

The Doctor narrowed her eyes at The Master mentioning Clara, but she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth and watched the screen. 

“And you, more clever than most humans, and prettier than most humans as well,” The Master told Yaz.

Yaz blushed again and The Master got up and took off his shoes and vest. When he got back to the bed, he squeezed in between the women, “So we can share the popcorn.”

They watched the movie in silence for a few minutes, but the Master had put one hand on each one of the girls' knees. He acted like he didn't notice that he'd done it, but no one was hanging onto the popcorn and The Doctor turned her head quickly to stare at him in aggravation. 

“What do you think you're doing,” asked The Doctor. 

“Shhh, I'm watching this fine cinematic masterpiece,” joked The Master.

The two of them stared at each other, The Doctor's hair moving slightly from his breath being so close to her. 

“You should just kiss and get it over with already,” teased Yaz.

They both looked at Yaz in amazement, but the Master laughed, “You should definitely keep this one.”

Then before the Doctor knew to react, his mouth was on The Doctor's and he was kissing her breathless. His lips were hard on her mouth, his teeth clinking lightly against her own. The Doctor started to push him away, but then her small fists were tugging his shirt and pulling him to her. Yaz watched in amazement as the other two kissed hungrily. The popcorn in his lap overturned, and Yaz sat there nervously. 

The Doctor thought that kissing The Master was so much different than kissing Yaz had been. Yaz had been sweet and pliant and soft and it had been so nice. Kissing the Master was like dancing through fire, hot and dangerous and addictive. The Doctor was caught up in swirling emotions, and in the arousing moment. Her hands started to unbutton the Master's shirt and she climbed up into his lap, shoving the popcorn bowl to the ground. Her thighs opened so that one of her knees was between Yaz's legs, causing the other girl to be stuck where she was, unless she wanted to cause a scene and pry herself out. 

The Master's hands went to the Doctor's belt and quickly undid it as he kissed The Doctor wetly. He struggled at her back zipper and thought about ripping the outfit off of her, which would be a shame since the Doctor looked like a dream in it. The Master was about to pull it roughly off of the Doctor when he felt Yaz's hands unzipping it for him. 

The Master leaned back to crane his neck to the side and tell Yaz, “Good girl.”

He pulled The Doctor's tiny outfit off of her, marveling at every inch of her pale skin that he revealed. When he got down to her blue panties, he smiled. Stars, he loved the Doctor as a woman. Yaz awkwardly watched as The Master stripped The Doctor, but she wasn't able to move until The Master pulled the Doctor around to pull the rest of her outfit off. 

The Doctor wore nothing but her little panties and the other two people in the room felt desire swirl in them. The Doctor was truly a gorgeous sight. Yaz started to inch away, perhaps she should give these two aliens their privacy. The thought of being tossed out so that the evil Master could ravage her Doctor didn't sit right with her, but The Master grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. 

“Oh no you don't, you're staying. This is a slumber party after all,” he said darkly to Yaz.

Yaz's breath felt like it was stolen from her body, but she nodded and sat back on the bed, not knowing what to do. 

“The Master is right, I want you to stay,” sighed the Doctor. 

“You do,” squeaked Yaz.

“Yes, now take your dress off,” The Master demanded. 

Yaz pulled her dress off and The Doctor and The Master looked over her smooth brown skin in approval. Her breasts were round and high, bigger than The Doctor's and her hips and thighs were more rounded, and she was truly stunning. She wore black lace underwear and The Master gave her a conspiratorial smile as everyone in the room knew that she'd dressed in them because she had been trying to appeal to the Doctor. 

“Yaz, sit up against the top of the bed, Doctor, you lay between her thighs,” commanded the Master, grabbing the remote and turning off the telly.

The Doctor narrowed her eyes at him, but the women did as he asked, for now. 

“You see, when I fuck The Doctor, I want to see both of your faces, and I want to kiss either one of you that I want,” explained The Master. 

“You're so arrogant. Who says I'm letting you,” asked The Doctor.

The Master leaned down to pull her panties off of her hips and Yaz looked down to watch as The Master melodramatically acted surprised that she was very wet. His fingers went to her and The Doctor's head leaned back against Yaz's shoulder as she moaned at the sensation. Between her legs, under the dark blonde curls, was glistening flesh.

“I was already wet before you showed up,” said the Doctor out of spite. 

Yaz's eyes widened, that meant that the Doctor had been wet for her. She smiled and nuzzled into the Doctor's neck. 

“It's no matter, it'll still aid me in what I'm about to do,” said the Master, shrugging his shirt off and unbuttoning his trousers. 

The Doctor's and Yaz's eyes widened as they saw the Master shrug off his trousers and underwear, his thick cock springing free. The Doctor wriggled her hips a bit at the thought that she was about to have him inside of her. She hadn't used this body sexually yet other than the kissing she'd just done and she was slightly nervous. Yaz patted the Doctor's hair softly, watching as the Master pulled his pants and socks off and then got up to rest his hips between both sets of their legs. 

“I can't believe how lucky I am,” breathed the Master and Yaz thought he was reading her mind for a moment. 

“Look at me,” he commanded the women, as he led his cock to The Doctor's entrance. 

“You're not even going to get her ready,” asked Yaz in concern. 

“The Doctor always liked it a little rough, didn't you love,” smiled the Master.

“Yes, but she's got a vagina now, it's different, you'll hurt her,” continued Yaz.

“What do you suggest,” asked The Master in annoyance, his eyebrows raising and his cock straining to be inside of The Doctor. 

The Doctor nuzzled against Yaz again, her brave little Yaz, always defending and protecting her. She craned her neck to kiss the other girl and Yaz kissed her back. Yaz dared to pull one of her hands around to squeeze lightly at one of the Doctor's nipples. The Doctor moaned in her mouth. At that moment The Doctor hissed in pain into Yaz's mouth as The Master pushed inside of her. Apparently the Master had either not liked someone else keeping The Doctor's attention from him, or he hadn't been able to control his desires, probably both. 

“Now, that's quite different, and very very nice. So hot, so wet, and tight, and uh oh, maybe I should have prepared you, you've never done this before, have you," The Master said mischeivously, rocking his hips into The Doctor to gain more ground. 

The Doctor made a squeaking sound, her thighs a bit tense. Yaz was annoyed with the Master for causing The Doctor pain, but her eyes couldn't leave his length sliding slowly further into The Doctor as the Doctor made noises of discomfort, trembling against her. Yaz appreciated The Master's brown skin against the Doctor's, such a delicious contrast to the milk white smooth flesh of the other woman. The Doctor looked so small, so fragile, cradling The Master's hips between her thighs, but everyone knew she wasn't. She was stronger than she looked. 

“Oy, I told you not to hurt her,” Yaz said angrily.

The Master smiled wickedly, pushing a little harder into the Doctor and drawing out a gasp from the blonde, but The Doctor leaned back to look at Yaz, “It's okay Yaz, he's always been a little hard on me.”

“I have to say, The Doctor with a cunt is a delicious new progress,” growled the Master.

Yaz's eyes went back down to watch as the Master buried himself completely within her girl crush. The Doctor's hands grasping at his upper arms. The Master leaned down to kiss Yaz, his mouth hot and wet and Yaz couldn't help but kiss him back. The kiss was rough, but intoxicating. The Doctor bit at the Master's nipples as he kissed Yaz. The Master raised his head and then leaned in to kiss the Doctor now as Yaz ran the fingers of one hand through his hair and one over the Doctor's nipple. 

The Master fucked The Doctor for some time as Yaz squirmed under them. Watching the other two was making her hot and she was feeling wild abandon and a lack of inhibitions. She wanted more than they were giving her. It was like she in the middle of watching pornography, but not actually getting any friction for herself. It was nice, it was hot, hotter than she'd ever imagined, but she needed more. She nuzzled into the Doctor's hair, planting soft kisses against her hair, ears and neck. She was whimpering lightly.

The Master finally stopped and looked up at Yaz then back down to The Doctor, “Excuse me, your pet is getting antsy.”

The Master pulled out of The Doctor and picked her up to set her next to Yaz. He then fit himself between Yaz's legs and said, “I know you're sweet on Doctor Dearest here, but what about me?”

Yaz looked away for a moment, but then her dark eyes met his and she nodded, “I like her more, but I'm attracted to both of you.”

“What would you like Yaz, I'm sure our Doctor would like to please you,” he said huskily and then looked to the Doctor, who was watching both of them breathlessly.

Yaz was almost afraid to tell them, but a flash flickered in her own mind and she bit her lip, “Well, perhaps The Doctor could bend over and I can lay in front of you and...” she trailed off.

“Don't be embarrassed, it's not every day that a human gets to have sex with not one but two supreme beings,” said the Master.

The Doctor nodded and sat up to talk to Yaz, “I hate him, but he's right, tell us what you want, and we can please you.” 

“When you were a man, did you, perform orally on women,” asked Yaz nervously.

The Master laughed, “Oh yes and he was quite good at it, I should know.”

The Doctor gave him a sassy look and then looked back to Yaz, “Lay down Yaz, I'll show you.”

Yaz laid down and the Doctor worked her panties off of her legs, pulling them off and to the side. The Doctor smiled and then leaned down to kiss tenderly at Yaz's thighs. The human looked nervous, but absolutely gorgeous as her chest heaved. The Doctor kissed up to Yaz's center to admire Yaz's shaved pussy. She had a strip of black hair, but the rest was bare, and she was glistening with moisture. 

“So beautiful,” the Doctor breathed and then lowered her head to kiss Yaz's clit.

Yaz cried out and The Master laughed, “Poor thing, she's already so worked up she won't last long.”

The Master watched for a moment as The Doctor's small pink tongue darted out to lick at Yaz's little bud and then back down to her entrance. Yaz's hips jerked up and The Doctor gave her a tender peck and then darted her tongue out again to swirl over her folds. Yaz's nipples were hard and dark and the Master reached down to pinch lightly at them. Yaz moaned. She was drowning in sensations. 

“Now the question is, does Yaz want to be fucked, or do I go back to fucking the Doctor. I'm no weak human, I can give both of you what you need,” said the Master with some arrogance. 

The Doctor leaned up for a moment to order him, “I'm going to work a little more here, you get back to me.”

The Master's eyes narrowed at The Doctor's bossy tone, but he wasn't going to argue too much being that he hadn't expected her to be so compliant in the first place. He'd sort of gotten lucky tonight that she hadn't forced him out on his ear. He looked down at the Doctor's shapely little ass in the air and shrugged, he didn't mind at all being back inside of her. She was perfection. He came up behind The Doctor and eased himself back into her slowly, relishing her moan against Yaz's flesh. It felt like her body was drawing him in, as if there were a suction there, her warm soft wetness enveloping him. He grit his teeth with the pleasure. Maybe he wasn't nearly as strong as he'd bragged about, he stilled his hips for a moment to gain his composure. 

Her ass wriggled under him as if to beg for more and he gripped her hips firmly and pulled away enough to give her a hard thrust. She moaned against Yaz, but continued circling her tongue around Yaz's clit. He was right, Yaz could only handle so much and as she came, she looked up and her eyes met the Master's as she fell apart under the Doctor's ministrations. 

As Yaz came back down to Earth, her chest heaving, her mouth panting, she watched as The Doctor threw back her head and the Master shoved hard into her over and over. The look on the Doctor's face was so erotic, her pink lips open in pleasure, her eyes slinking shut, that Yaz felt like she was becoming aroused yet again. The Master almost looked terrifying, his expression full of passion that almost looked like anger. Yaz's huge dark eyes watched in trepidation. Did The Doctor even know how frightening he looked taking her like that from behind? Yaz's heart pounded watching them. 

Suddenly The Master stopped and pulled out of The Doctor, “I'll get back to you in a moment, I don't want to cum before I fuck her too.”

Yaz looked frightened for a moment, and the Doctor frowned. 

“Yaz, are you okay with that, you don't have to,” said The Doctor.

Yaz gulped, but nodded, looking up at The Master, her legs spread, “Its okay, just don't hurt me. I don't like it as rough as she does.”

The Master sat down on the bed and pulled Yaz up into his lap, “Well, you control it then, pet.”

The Doctor smiled, “That's a brilliant idea, let her decided what she can handle.”

Yaz smiled too, thinking how funny it was that these people, actual aliens, were discussing this like it was any other mundane subject like mowing the lawn or deciding a carpool. She took in a deep breath and sat up on The Master's lap. She could NOT believe that she was doing this. She should pinch herself, but no, she didn't want to wake up. The Master gripped Yaz's hips firmly and started to pull her onto his cock, but the Doctor slapped one of his hands. 

“You let HER control, remember, she's a human,” said The Doctor.

The Master looked annoyed, but then nodded. Yaz had a puzzled expression, what did being a human have to do with it? The Doctor reached between between them and held The Master's cock in place for Yaz to sink down onto it. The Master threw his head back in both pleasure and frustration as he felt the human squeeze around him, slowly taking inch by inch into her slick body. He thanked the fates that allowed him to be looking at his phone right at the same time that Yaz had posted that picture, because being in this situation was such a fantasy. 

Yaz hissed a bit as she took him inside, and The Doctor came up behind her to pull her into her arms and lift her thick dark hair up and kiss at the back of her neck. The Master couldn't help himself and he bucked up a bit, causing Yaz to groan. Her hands went to his shoulders and she sank all the way down and let her body adjust to his girth. 

“You're quite lovely Yaz, you're taking me so well,” panted the Master, but he was looking up at the Doctor as he said it. 

Yaz didn't answer, just rocked her hips to gain friction. She wasn't good at riding yet, but it was still nice. The Master had fucked other humans, but if he didn't want to ruin them, he had to be gentle and being gentle was not his favorite thing to do. The Doctor, she'd be able to handle him, but in order to get back to The Doctor, he'd have to behave himself with this human. He allowed the girl to ride him, taking her pleasure as he watched the Doctor intensely. The poor girl was struggling a bit, so the Doctor's tiny hands cupped each of Yaz's hips and helped guide her along. 

Soon, one of The Doctor's hands came around to stroke at Yaz's clit as she rode The Master. Yaz was losing control, it all felt so good. The Master leaned forward and sucked one of her nipples deeply into his mouth and Yaz cried out as she came, her cunt squeezing desperately at him as she bucked against the Doctor's fingers. The Master smiled wickedly, now he could get on with fucking The Doctor again. The Master picked Yaz up and placed her to the side. Then he was shoving The Doctor to her back and pulling her legs up around his waist as he thrust hard into her, causing her to yell out with how sudden it was. 

Yaz fell back to the pillows and closed her eyes, breathing heavily as her body still spasmed inside. She must have passed out, because she woke up some time later and the Master had The Doctor's little legs propped up on his shoulders and he was pounding away at her. The Doctor was making high pitched mewls and her hands were scratching at every bit his skin that she could get to. 

“Are you hurting her,” Yaz asked drowsily.

“Yes,” both of them cried out.

“Stop it,” said Yaz with a little more determination.

“No,” they both yelled out and Yaz rolled her eyes before falling back to sleep. 

“Did you like fucking both of us tonight,” gasped The Doctor.

“Yes, it was very delicious,” he answered in a strained tone.

“Did you prefer....never mind, I shouldn't even ask,” panted The Doctor as his hips slowed down a bit. 

“Did I prefer the human over you, Love?”

The Doctor turned her head to the side with a forlorn look. She snapped her head back to give him a dirty look as she heard him laugh. 

“Humans are so delicate,” he snorted.

The Doctor didn't know what to say to that, so she closed her eyes to feel what he was doing to her. 

“You know, I could ask the same thing, do you prefer her,” he asked, causing her eyes to snap open.

“She's my friend, I care for her,” The Doctor explained. 

“And I'm not your friend, you don't care for me,” he asked, shoving his hips hard into her and causing her to gasp.

“We were friends, I just wish you'd stop being so destructive,” she huffed. 

One of his hands ran along her face and he looked almost tender, “But I love destroying things Doctor,” and he wagged his eyebrows at her.

“Oh, you're the worst,” she retorted.

He laughed, “I'll never get tired of having chose that as my codename. It's so perfect. Making you say 'oh' all of the time, making you scream 'oh' though, that's what I really want.”

He sped up this thrusts and leaned down to kiss her, causing the front of her thighs to rest on her chest. They stayed that way for some time, kissing, The Master fucking her hard and deep. Finally he leaned up and pulled her legs down around his waist so he could get closer to her. 

He then leaned down and whispered in her ear, “There are billions of humans, there is only one you.”

The Doctor hated that his comment put warmth in her chest, but it was as close as he'd ever get at telling her that she meant something to him, that he always preferred her. No matter what form they were in, no matter how much they fought. They would always find each other. 

Yaz was awakened by the sound of the Doctor screaming and she snapped her eyes open to see the Master and The Doctor apparently both in the throes of simultaneous orgasms. The Doctor's mouth hung open, her eyes fluttering and the Master threw back his head to howl out in ecstacy. He was almost tenderly cradling The Doctor in his arms. Their orgasms seemed to last forever and Yaz couldn't help but stare. Yaz would remember this night and the things she'd seen for the rest of her life. It had been some slumber party.


End file.
